In conventional techniques, when users publish articles or various types of information on websites, they all need to use user names and passwords that have already been registered to log into a website and then complete words or attachment documents at a location provided by the website to complete the functions of publishing articles or information at the website. For example, if a user desires to perform publishing operations, such as posting an article or a message or replying to a message on a blog or microblog, etc. the user needs to first log into the website of such blog or microblog. After the user who is logging in has been authenticated as a legitimate user, the user opens the publishing window on the blog or microblog to input an article, a message or send an attachment, thereby completing the functions to send a post by publishing an article and commenting on the article on the website.
The conventional techniques of publishing posts on the website have the following disadvantages. If the user desires to publish the same information on a plurality of websites, the user needs to log into various websites one by one and then complete the forms for publishing one by one, which inevitably increases the workload of the user and reduces the efficiency of publishing information. In addition, during the process of publishing information one by one on various websites, if an article has been written in Word™ application and there is a desire to publish such an article to a website, a layout of the article needs to be redone according to the requirements of various websites. If the article contains pictures, then such pictures need to be inserted into the article before it can be published, which even further reduces the efficiency of publishing the post.
No effective solution has been proposed to resolve the problem of excessive and inefficient process of publishing posts at the websites.